Saving Sirius
by secretfanficlover
Summary: James saves his best friend Sirius from his homophobic parents by helping him escape on a magic carpet.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1263

Title: Saving Sirius

Note: AU

Warnings: Abuse, angst, homophobia

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 8-9 Inch- Write about a Gryffindor

AU month: Category Two: Pairings- Sirius Black/ James Potter (Romantic or Male Platonic)

Nautical Ship Challenge: Implausible Canon- 15 Points- James Potter and Sirius Black - H.M.S. Inseparable

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Flying Lessons: Task 1 - Flying Carpet: Write a story inspired by the story of Aladdin.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his bedroom. It was just after he had been sorted into Gryffindor, and his father had beaten him when he had gotten home. His mother had been yelling profanities and complaining about the disappointment he was to the family.

He spent the night gazing out at the sky, wishing he had a broom to fly away from this mess that surrounded him. He wished he could have stayed at Hogwarts instead, but his parents only cared for an image. He had been sending letters to his friend with his barn owl, Grimm. He found the name ironic and couldn't help it when he bought the owl.

He and his friends had always been inseparable at school, and he hated being away from them. There was one friend in particular- his best friend, James Potter. The boy he admired more than anything in the whole world.

It was only a couple of years later, his family finally chased him away, admitting to his parents that he was a gay served to give them the last straw that broke the camel's back. He was packing his things, throwing them into his truck, his eyes filled with tears. He wasn't sorry to be leaving, he was sorry for losing his brother. Regulus had always been close to him, and he knew the brunt of the pressure would now fall onto him.

* * *

His window was open, and the night air was making his hands feel numb. He felt alone, more alone than he ever had before.

"Come on then princess, let me take you on a magic carpet ride," he heard, and his eyes looked up to see James hovering outside his window on a green flying carpet.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's my dad's, but he let me borrow it, more space than the broomstick," James said, clambering in through the window to pick up Sirius's trunk.

"Where will I go?" he admitted finally.

"You're my boyfriend and best friend, you're staying with us, I would have it no other way," James said with a cheeky smile.

"When did we start dating?" Sirius asked.

"Uhm, okay then, will you be my boyfriend Sirius Black?" he asked, going down on a knee dramatically.

Sirius laughed at his theatrics. "Yes, James, I will," he said. "You always know just how to make me laugh," he added.

"It's my pleasure to be of assistance, my dear," James said with a grin.

"I didn't expect you to show up at my window," Sirius asked.

"I heard you, so dramatic," James said with a grin.

"You can't open up the story of my life and just go to page 738 and think you know me," Sirius said, he was annoyed at James's attitude.

"I know you better than you know yourself," James shot back at him. "I started from page one, I've gotten through the entire book," he replied. He didn't say anything else but moved the trunk and the Grimm's cage onto the window ledge.

"Shall we get going then?" James asked when Sirius didn't move. "Don't you trust me?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course I trust you, it's just…" he stopped short.

"Regulus," James supplied. "I know," he added, pulling Sirius in for a hug. They clambered out of the open window onto the green magic carpet.

He tied traced his fingers over the pattern to reveal a hidden storage area and placed everything Sirius was taking with inside it. Then he closed the compartment again and patted the space beside him for Sirius to move in closer.

He was enthusiastic now that they started flying, he enjoyed being in the air. He felt free, and he held onto James as the two of them soared through the air. He closed his eyes and felt the wind whip his long hair in his face. "Don't close your eyes," James shouted above the rustling wind.

_A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)_

"How do you drive this thing?" Sirius laughed.

"My little secret," James cried over the rushing wind. They flew to the Potter's house. On the way they crossed the ocean, watching the light from the plankton in the full moon as they swooped down until Sirius could almost reach out and touch the calm waters.

James slowed down as he realised his boyfriend's excitement over the ocean. Then he remembered Sirius mentioning that he had never seen the sea before.

"There is nothing more reassuring than realising the world is crazier than you are," Sirius whispered in awe. His eyes widen as he watched the ocean glow with life.

"It's quite fantastic, isn't it?" James said his brown eyes on Sirius.

"Yeah," he replied with a bright smile that made James's heart rate speed up.

"There is so much more to see, Sirius," James said. "And I want us to see it all together." James leaned in to kiss him while they hovered over the ocean before they went flying off again.

The two reached the house after a few hours; James kept slowing down to show Sirius impressive buildings or lights along the way. When they stopped at the Manor, he turned to whisper: "Home sweet home," to Sirius.

The Potter Manor was large and looked like a small castle. The grounds were vast and green. It had a large grey iron gate with high walls to keep people out. As soon as they reached the front door, James's mother rushed out to greet them.

"You boys took so long I was getting worried," she said with a smile.

"Sorry mother, we kept stopping due to someone getting excited about scenery," he said nudging Sirius jokingly.

"No matter dear, you are both safe now," she said. She walked towards Sirius and hugged him. "You have been like a son to me for years, you are welcome here as long as you like," she said in a warm voice.

"I am glad my son found happiness," she whispered into Sirius's ear. Mrs Potter was a kind woman, slender of build but big of heart. She had dark hair and a round face, with big, loving brown eyes.

* * *

That night at dinner the Potter's were seated around the table with Sirius, the atmosphere was relaxed and casual, and then suddenly Sirius let out a loud sneeze, covering his face just in time.

"Nice, Sirius," James teased him.

"Oh, I sneezed. What? I'm not allowed to sneeze?" he shot back at him. Mr Potter let out a chuckle at his son's antics.

"James, stop giving our guest a hard time," Mr Potter said, then took a sip from his glass of red wine. A flame came up in the floo, and Mr Potter left the table to check if it was a message from work.

"After dinner, I have something to show you," James said, there was a mischievous grin on his face, and Sirius was curious as to what this was all about.

When they got to James's room, he pulled out a small wooden box from his drawers. "Open it," he said, handing it over gently.

It was a small music box, and it played the song from their favourite Muggle movie, Aladdin.

"Thank you," Sirius said, choking up at the thoughtful gesture. This behaviour wasn't how he knew James, always the comedian. It was clear his boyfriend knew him better than Sirius ever thought. He embraced James, and it was nice to know he was finally home at last.


End file.
